classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Packard Six
The Packard Six is a series of six-cylinder cars, the Packard Motor Car Company in Detroit in the 1925 model year manufactured until 1928. In 1937, the model was further built on again lived until 1939. In 1940, the detachment was followed by the Packard One-Ten. In the account of the Second World War reduced model year 1942 again a model Six was produced. 1925 - 1928 The 1924 model appeared as the Single Six in 1925 and was heavily revised. It the was renamed to the "Packard Six" . The car still had a straight six-cylinder engine with side-side valves, but now with 4729 cm3 Displacement (bore x stroke = 88.9 mm x 127 mm) and an output of 60 bhp (44 kW) at 3.200/min. Over a nine-disc wet clutch, the engine power was transferred to a partially synchronized, manual three-speed transmission and then to the rear wheels. The mechanical brakes worked on all four wheels. What was new, as in the same published Eight central lubrication. The chassis with the wheelbase of 3,200 mm and 3,378 mm were taken. Both chassis were there with various closed and open structures for 4-7 passengers. In 1927, as revised at Eight sister model, the engine thoroughly: He got aluminum pistons and a new cylinder head with higher turbulence of the combustion gases. Output has increased considerably to 81 bhp (59.6 kW). At the same time the car got a new twin-disc clutch. In this design, the vehicles were built further without major changes in the following year. In 1929, the models accounted complete with six-cylinder engine. From Six in 4 years 107,443 copies were produced. 1937 - 1939 The only available chassis had a wheelbase of 2,921 mm. It was different with closed and open structures for 2 - to fit 5 passengers, including one station wagon structure (woody). The car still had a six-cylinder engine with side-side valves, but now with 3884 cm 3Displacement (bore x stroke = 87.3 mm x 107.9 mm) and an output of 100 bhp (74 kW) at 3.600/min. The motor of which originated from Packard 120 by omitting two cylinders. A single dry plate, the motor force of a partially synchronized, three-speed manual gearbox (with stick shift) and then was transferred to the rear wheels. The hydraulic brakes on all four wheels had.Appeared only in 1937, Packard again a model with a six-cylinder engine as an inexpensive alternative to the eight-cylinder model One-Twenty . The following year, the engine was bored and now had a displacement of 4,015 cm 3 (bore x stroke = 88.9 mm x 107.9 mm). The power remained unchanged. Also new was the chassis with a wheelbase of 3,099 mm, which - as an alternative to the previously available bodies in hybrid design - was now also with all-steel bodies (2-door sedan and coupe Club) available.The station wagon was omitted. In 1939, the shift lever moved from the center of the car to the steering column and there was a surcharge overdrive for the three-speed transmission available. All cars were reinforced rear suspension, and there was again a station wagon. In model year 1940, the Six was no big change in One-Ten renamed. In three years, created 84,450 Six. 1942 The technical design corresponded to the One-Ten last year. Most versions received the new Clipper styling on a shorter wheelbase of 3,048 mm (120 inches). Only the Cabriolet and the taxi kept - with minimal facelift - the previous design. The convertible was the wheelbase of the previous year (3098 mm respectively. 122 inches). Following the abolition of the Convertible Sedan was the only open-top version of this series. The taxi had a wheelbase of 3,378 mm (133 inches). The convertible accounted then replaced, a taxi appeared after the war with Clipper styling.The 1942er model with six cylinders was introduced in August 1941. There was now no longer One-Ten, but again Six. Back in February 1942 due to the shortage of raw materials was by the Second World War, the production of civilian vehicles in the United States prohibited. In this last year once 11,355 Packard Six were produced. The technically largely identical successor was from 1946 the Packard Clipper Six. Category:Packard Category:Pre-war